


Nesting Dolls

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kagehina and Asanoya if you squint, general crow silliness tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Noya-senpai gives Hinata another round of crazy advice. *set anytime after Asahi's rejoined*





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. About time I write the crows; I draw them so much already! My 1st HQ fic, tho, wow... :D Read, review, and enjoy!

Hinata paused mopping up after practice and leaned against his broom's handle. "Oi, Kageyama…"

Kageyama looked up from his own task of gathering up the stray volleyballs from today's practice. He grunted in response.

"Is it just me, or is that the third time this has happened this week?" the redhead continued, gesturing with his thumb at what had caught his attention.

The setter followed Hinata's line of sight to their senpai, some of whom sat at the open door. Daichi-san and Suga-san stood off to the right outside of the doorway, while Asahi-san sat on the floor with his feet on the stoop…and Noya-san in his lap.

Hinata raised his eyebrows. "I can't really tell if Noya-senpai likes being small or not when I see that."

Noya-san, ears sharp, shoved Asahi-san's shoulder out of the way and waved his ice cream bar at Hinata. "Oi, Shouyou! Come here!" he hollered.

The two freshmen exchanged a look, but Hinata obliged, and Kageyama tagged along.

Noya-san gestured grandly to his seat. "It's not really about liking being small or not. But there's something only us shrimp can do and no one will bat an eyelash at us for it."

Hinata sat on the floor, listening like Noya-san's disciple. "Something only short people can do?!" Practice might've been over, but his excitement had returned.

"Exactly." Noya-san grinned and leaned back into Asahi-san, who finished his own ice cream. "Short people fit in everywhere, but we fit best in the lap of someone who's a giant. Think of it as being one of those Russian nesting dolls—it's the best seat in the house because it was made for you."

Asahi-san sighed exasperatedly. "Are you saying I have a Noya-shaped lap…?"

The libero grinned and ignored the question. "It's comfy, you know."

Suga-san gave Noya-san a stern look. "Don't go giving the freshmen weird advice like that, Noya…"

"Oh, but you've gotta find your own nesting spot."

Kageyama walked away, no longer interested in what Noya-san had to say, but Hinata stared anxiously at Noya-san, as if everything the dark-haired shorty had said made perfect sense….

* * *

**The next day after practice…**

"OI, OI, OI! KOUHAI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Tanaka, tone it _down_ before we get in trouble again," Daichi-san scolded.

"We won't get anything put away with _that_ going on," Tsukishima coolly remarked.

But Daichi-san had no other retorts as the rest of the team stared at the two sets at the door: Noya-san in the lap of Asahi-san…and Hinata in the lap of an unwilling(?) Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb, but whatever. I should draw this, tbh. I kind of pictured it in my head as a mini-comic, anyway… Honestly, Noya's most comfortable with Asahi, I think, just as Hinata's most comfortable with Kageyama, and that's just commenting on the canon, not fanon…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! I have more HQ! fics in the works.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :')


End file.
